


Lucky

by ashleybenlove



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Community: disney_kink, F/F, Felix is now Felice and a woman, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Tamora realized as time went on and they got closer, that she wanted nothing more than to be with Felice.For as long as their games were plugged in.Tamora Calhoun wanted to marry Felice and that was that.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in February 2013 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Calhoun proposing to girl!Feliix while in a date at Tapper. Just something suggary-sweet and cute."
> 
> Babynames.com says that Felice means “fortunate, happy” and as that’s roughly what Felix means (happy and prosperous), so I decided to call a female version of Felix that.

Well over a year had passed since Sergeant Tamora Calhoun’s game had been plugged in, and she, because of the actions of Wreck-It Ralph, had met Fix-It Felice. And Tamora had eventually, unexpectedly, but wondrously discovered that regardless of her programming, the little handylady had found her way into Tamora’s heart. She loved Felice so much— Felice was sweet, adorable, loving, and just absolutely wonderful, helping her in so many ways. Tamora realized as time went on and they got closer, that she wanted nothing more than to be with Felice. 

For as long as their games were plugged in.

Tamora Calhoun wanted to marry Felice and that was that. 

A small box rested in the lower pocket of her cargo pants as Tamora headed towards Game Central Station to meet Felice for a date at Tapper. She stood at a spot in front of Fix-It Felice, waiting for Felice and sighed happily as she watched Felice and Ralph exit their game. 

“Sarge,” Ralph said with a respectful nod, once they both were in front of her.

“Wreck-It,” Tamora said, with a smile, patting his shoulder. She then turned to Felice and bent down to give Felice a brief kiss on the lips, causing Felice to honeyglow.

“Well, I’m headed to Sugar Rush. You two’ll be in Tapper for a while, eh?” Ralph asked. 

Tamora nodded a tiny amount. 

“Maybe I’ll bring the ragmuffin for a bit later on,” Ralph said. Felice and Tamora nodded at the idea. “See you later, ladies.”

“See you, brother!” Felice said.

“Have a good date, sister!” Ralph said. 

“I will!” Felice said. 

Felice then turned her attention to Tamora, “Shall we go, milady?” she asked. 

“Yes,” Tamora said.

Felice took Tamora’s hand and they headed to Tapper for their date.

They sat together in their spot in the bar, their heads close to each other, drinking root beers and eating some bar food.

“Sweetie, you are adorable,” Tamora said, gently pinching Felice’s cheek and smiling at the shorter woman. 

“Why thank you, ma’am,” Felice said, her face experiencing the blush of a honeyglow. She patted Tamora’s hand and said, “You give me lots of honeyglows, Tammy.”

“Don’t I know it,” Tamora said, with a smile. Then she kissed Felice’s forehead, her hands touching Felice’s hair as Tamora’s hands were on Felice’s head. 

“I love you, Felice,” Tamora said, after pulling away a little, taking one of Felice’s hands in one of her own. 

“I know that, Tammy. I love you very much,” Felice replied. She smiled at her. 

Tammy sucked in a breath and set the other hand on her lower pocket of her cargo pants, feeling the little box there. 

“Felice, I am lucky to have you in my life,” Tamora said. “You awakened feelings in me. You make me happy.” 

While she had been talking, Tamora had placed her hand in her pocket and pulled out the box, setting it on her thigh, covering it with her hand, so if Felice looked down, she would not notice it. With her other hand, she caressed Felice’s hand.

Felice smiled happily at her.

“I’m a lucky woman if I make you happy, I reckon,” Felice replied. “And I’m lucky to have you, as well.”

“I’m glad, baby,” Tamora said. 

With her hand, she took the box and opened it and showed the box’s contents to her.

“Felice, marry me?” she asked.

Felice squeaked.

“Yes!” Felice exclaimed.

And they hugged each other happily and that was what Vanellope Von Schweetz sitting on Ralph’s shoulder saw as they walked into Tapper and looked for their friends.

“Over there!” Vanellope said, pointing.

Once they arrived at the spot where Felice and Tamora sat, they greeted them, Vanellope still sitting on Ralph’s shoulder.

“Hey, hey, Felice, Sarge!” Vanellope said. “How’s it goin’, ladies?”

Both women looked at each other and smiled.

“We’re getting married!” Tamora and Felice said together. Felice picked her hand up that had the ring on it.

Vanellope squealed and Ralph shouted out, in surprised happiness for their friends.

Vanellope used her teleporting ability to get off Ralph’s shoulder and to stand on the table and throw herself at Felice and then Tamora to give them congratulatory hugs.

While Vanellope hugged each one in turn, Ralph shook the other’s hand and congratulated them, a smile on his face, happy for his friends.


End file.
